Co-workers
by mardel
Summary: Claire and Bobby spend time together


  
Co-workers  
by mardel  
PG  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story, they owned by Segal Productions.  
  
  
Claire couldn't believe her eyes Bobby was sitting in the hot tub. He was wearing a hat and a sleeveless tee shirt, but he looked adorable. Sexy adorable, she wanted to join him, but with the Official in the next room that was not a good idea.   
  
"Grab your trunks and come on in the water is fine." Bobby was trying to coax Darien into relaxing in the hot tub.   
  
"No, I'm kind of tired I think I'll just go crash in my room."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm fine. Goodnight." Darien went out.   
  
"Claire there is plenty of room in here, join me?" Bobby was flirting with her as usual.  
  
"Thank you Bobby, but I don't think I should."   
  
"The fat man went to bed, you don't have to worry about being unprofessional."  
Bobby bounced his eye brows at her, "come on."  
  
"I'll have a refill on the champagne, would you care for another?" Claire moved to pull the bottle out of the bucket of ice, and refilled her flute.   
"Yeah, it's going to be the last champagne I see until new years." Bobby held his  
glass out to her. He watched as she refilled his drink.   
"Thank you, here's to sticking it to Arnaud."   
Claire touched her glass to his, "Here, here."  
  
Standing this close to the hot tube she was getting an even better look at Bobby's build. She hadn't noticed he was so muscular before. His neck and shoulders were corded with muscle, his chest accented with dark hair.   
Claire swallowed and looked away. But she looked back, Bobby was   
saying something about how Arnaud was going to be angry when he learned  
he had lost so much money. Claire had seen Darien practically naked before  
and it hadn't effected her this way. She was feeling warm, standing near  
Bobby was putting all of her senses on alert. He smelled nice, she had   
never noticed his aftershave before, it was slightly musky.   
  
Clair moved back towards the couch, she hoped being farther away from   
Bobby would allow her to relax.   
  
"Are you sure you won't join me?" Bobby asked as Claire took a seat on the  
sofa.   
"No, thank you, I'll just sit here and relax."   
  
" Ok, I guess I've been in here long enough, Bobby set his drink on the side of the tub and reached for his robe. It was one of those big plush robes the hotel  
provided, he stepped out of the hot tub and wrapped himself in the softness  
of the robe.   
Claire stared, the wet material of his shirt clung to his build. His chest was very  
nice, his stomach flat and tight, even his legs were strong.   
  
"I'm still wound up from our big score," Bobby took a seat near Claire in one  
of the club chairs.   
  
"It was exciting, I have never see that much money in one place before."  
  
Bobby was admiring Claire in her fancy dress. He always liked to see what  
she was wearing, but that dress was really something.   
  
" Darien didn't sound as happy as I expected, I thought he would enjoy taking  
all that money from Arnaud." Claire was trying not to stare at the open neck  
of Bobby's robe, but she had a good view of his strong throat and the top  
of his chest. She had to fight off the urge to move over to his side of the  
room and touch him. They worked together, she couldn't let her hormones  
control her actions.   
  
  
Bobby had a rule, he didn't 'fish off the company pier' but at the moment he was  
thinking about bending that rule. If Claire kept looking at him like that. Like she  
had finally notice him, as a man. Not just a guy she worked with. He knew she  
was interested, he just wasn't sure how interested. Should he make a move,  
go sit next to her. He didn't want to push, but he was getting signals here.   
  
"You look very beautiful tonight Claire did I tell you that?"  
  
Bobby's voice was deep, soft, sexy. God she was losing her mind.   
  
"Thank you, you did mention it before." Claire smiled nervously.   
"It's nice to dress up every once in a while." she trailed off, unsure what to say.  
Bobby looked so masculine, the slightly open robe, cigar in one hand, drink in   
the other. Claire swallowed, she had to leave, he was just to tempting. She  
couldn't stay in the same room with him a minute longer.  
  
"I'm tired. I think I'll say goodnight now." Claire stood, and set her glass on the   
coffee table. " Good night Bobby." She looked at him, he'd stood when she did,  
they were eye to eye across the table. He looked so virile, why had he never  
affected her like this before?   
  
"Good night Claire, sweet dreams." Bobby's eyes were bright with the excitement of the evening.   
  
Claire moved around the table, moving towards him.   
  
Bobby wasn't expecting her next move.   
  
She leaned in and kissed him. On the cheek, one hand resting on his strong shoulder. She lingered just a few seconds, long enough for her scent to grab  
his attention. He raised his free hand to touch her arm, just as she eased back.  
Looking deep into his dark eyes, " I'll always remember this night."   
  
Then she was gone, walking towards her bedroom.  
  
Bobby's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She was attracted to him.  
'Alright! Hang in there Bobby, patience is your friend.'  
  
end  
  
(Hey, if you all want more give me feedback saying so)  
  
  



End file.
